Everything ends
by MagdulkaCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward are married but what's going to happen when Tanya tries to destroy their marriege? Summary sucks... AH
1. Prologue

**Everything ends**

**Prologue**

I sat on my front porch steps thinking about my life. A gentle breeze was blowing through my hair making it even messier that what it already was. Dim moonlight was shining through the branches of the trees that spotted the yard and millions of stars were shining in the cloudless sky. Sadness overtook me; a year ago I had everything I ever dreamt of: a husband and more love than I could ever hope for. But now it's over and there's nothing I could do about it.

So let me introduce myself: my name is Bella Cullen and my husband had cheated on me with my sister. And today I found out I'm pregnant…

**Hi. I know, I know it's short but it's my first fanfiction written in English and I wanted to know if anyone will read it. If you like it, review and I'll post next chapter. And please, don't be too harsh 'cause, like I said, it's my first story. Thanks for reading and please, review! And big thank you to my awesome beta-THAI FLOWER! You're the best! **

**Magda ;)**


	2. Anniversary and perfect morning

**Everything ends**

**Chapter 1**

1 year earlier

"Edward, how long do I have to wear this blindfold?" I hated surprises and my husband seemed to enjoy making them. Today was one of those days when he decided that he should make one. So now we were walking in the dark and I had no idea where were we heading.

"Be patient, love. It won't be much longer." Edward said amusement evident in his voice.

I huffed but kept walking. Suddenly we stopped and I felt the blindfold being removed from around my eyes. I gasped when I saw where we were. It was our meadow, the meadow where we shared our first kiss, the meadow where Edward had proposed. It was our special place. But tonight it looked different. There was blanket in the middle and candles surrounding it. Our meadow was even more mesmerizing than what it normally was. Edward disappeared for a second then he approached me with a dozen red roses in his hands.

"Happy one year anniversary, Bella." He said as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. And it's so beautiful here! I can't believe you did this!" I was so happy that I had tears in my eyes.

"Anything for you, my love."

I looked in his emerald green eyes and got lost in them. I couldn't believe this amazing man was my husband. That he chose me of all women. I felt like the luckiest person alive.

"Shall we?" Edward asked gesturing to the blanket. He took my hand and led me there. We spent the rest of the evening cuddling and talking about future. I knew that no matter what he would always be there for me and that thought made my head spin a little.

When we got home we went to our bedroom and spent the rest of the night making love.

I woke up in the morning with a huge grin plastered on my face. I looked at Edward only to find him already looking at me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, honey. Sleep well?" he asked as he leaned down to press his soft lips to mine.

"Better than you can imagine. But waking up with you is even better." I hugged him with everything that I had. He returned my hug with as much force and I thought that my life is perfect.

But life is life and reality obviously felt the need to destroy our moment, because Edward's cell phone rang. He reluctantly got out of the bed and picked it up.

"Hello." He asked annoyance evident in his voice. His features changed to the one full of worry. "What happened, Tanya?" Tanya? Why my sister was calling this early in the morning? "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"Tanya's car broke and she needs help. She asked me to come over and help her. Sorry, love for ruining our morning."

"It's okay. We have a lifetime of mornings ahead of us." I said with a soft smile. Edward looked at me with lust in his eyes and with his sexy crooked smile on his face.

"I'll make it up to you when I'll come back."

"I can't wait."

Edward kissed me once again and got up. I watched mesmerized as he moved with grace around our room. I couldn't believe that he really was my husband.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know you will. Love you."

"Love you too." He gave me another quick kiss before he left.

If I only knew what was going to happen I would never let him go…

**Hi. So what do you think? I know it's awfully short but I need to know that you like it. So review! Please!**

**And thank you THAI FLOWER for being the best beta ever! ;)**

**Magda **


	3. What have I done?

**Everything Ends**

**What have I done?**

EPOV

I was driving to Tanya's in my Volvo thinking about my beautiful wife waiting for me at home. I had no idea what was wrong with my sister-in-law's car but I wanted to deal with it as soon as possible and go back to my Bella. When I parked in Tanya's driveway I saw her leaning against her car in very short shorts and a tight t-shirt.

Looking at Bella and Tanya it was hard to think that they were sisters. My wife wasn't very tall, her long, wavy brown hair was pretty messy and her brown eyes had incredible depth while Tanya was very tall with icy blue eyes and strawberry blonde curls. She looked like a model and every guy lusted after her.

_What are you thinking, moron,_ I scolded myself. _You have a wonderful wife so don't think about her sister in THAT way._

I got out of my car and made my way to her. "Good morning, Tanya. What's wrong with your car?"

"Hi, Edward! I have no idea what's wrong with that piece of crap!"

"Oh, come on! It's pretty good car!"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

I laughed "Let's see what I can do." I tried to start the engine when I saw that there was no fuel. "Tanya, didn't you see that you ran out of gas?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a little from my car and all you'll have to do is go to the nearest gas station."

"Thanks, Eddie!" I flinched at that nickname. "You're a life saver! Maybe you'll come in for a cup of coffee?"

"I don't know. Bella is waiting for me…" I hesitated.

"She'll survive an hour without you. Oh, come on! Don't make me beg you!" she batted her eyelashes at me.

"Okay." I finally agreed.

We sat in her kitchen and she poured the coffee.

"So, how's my baby sister?" Tanya broke the silence.

"She's great! We had our first anniversary yesterday." I said proudly.

"Time's moving so fast! It's already a year… Haven't you got bored of Bella? She's not a party girl and I know you like to have fun." She said as she moved closer to me.

_What is she doing?! _I thought frantically.

"No, I love spending time with her." I said sternly. I didn't like the way she acted and spoke about Bella and I tried to think of an excuse to run away. _Come on, Cullen. Be man! She's a woman and your sister-in-law! There's nothing she can do to harm you!_ I tried to convince myself but I got this feeling of unease in the pit of my stomach.

"If you say so… So what did you do yesterday?" Tanya asked moving another couple of inches closer. That made her invade my private space and I tried to move away.

"We spent the evening in our special place" I didn't know why but I didn't want her to know about the meadow. "And then we went back home."

"And sweetly made love? Don't you miss your bachelor years when you had hot, passionate sex with every girl you wanted to?" She moved closer and now she was standing in front of me.

"Who told you I don't have hot, passionate sex with Bella? She's all I ever wanted and I'm happy with her." I tried to sound strong but my voice quivered when she moved her hand up my thigh.

"But, Eddie, you know I can give you more than Bella." She stood right in front of me and took off her shirt revealing very lacy bra. I looked at her with disbelieve but under the surface appeared lust. _Stop it! Leave now or you'll do something you'll regret!_

"Tanya, what are you doing?" I tried to move further away from her but she sat on my lap.

"Don't be so prude! We both know that you want me. You've been like that since the moment we met." With that she kissed me passionately. I tried to fight it at first but then she licked my bottom lip and I lost it.

We had sex on the kitchen table and when I pulled out of her, my first thought was _What the hell have I done!?_

**So what do you think? Please let me know and review!!!**

**And Big THANKS to my awesome beta THAI FLOWER-you are amazing! Read stories 'cause they are great.**

**See you soon, **

**Magda ;)**


	4. Guilt

**Everything ends**

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

_What's wrong with me?! How could I cheat on Bella? I love her!_ I kept screaming at myself during whole car ride home. I had no idea how I would be able to look her in the eyes again.

When I was thirteen I had a friend whose father cheated on his mother. This broke her heart and after that I never saw her smiling again. She became a shadow of her former self. That's when I promised myself that no matter what I would never do such a thing. After I married Bella I was sure that I would never feel the temptation to do that. And look at me! That's exactly what I've done! Who the hell have I become!?

And than the thought hit me like tornado-what if Tanya tells Bella that we slept with each other? I didn't want to lie to my wife but I know that it'll break her if she knows. I couldn't let that happen. I stopped the car, pulled out my cell phone and dialed Tanya's number.

"Hey, Eddie! Miss me already?" she said with the smile evident in her voice.

"Stop it, Tanya! I'm calling to make sure you won't tell Bella about what happened."

"So, you expect me to lie to my sister?" she asked with disbelieve.

"You've already slept with her husband-will it be worse?" I was getting annoyed with her.

"You're right! We have to hide our affair as long as we can."

"Affair?" I asked with disbelieve. "Tanya, it was one time and it'll never happen again!"

"Are you sure, Eddie?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I love Bella!"

"But you can't deny that you enjoyed yourself…" I could almost hear smirk in her voice.

"Tanya, stop it! We shouldn't have done it but it's too late now… I just want to make sure you won't tell Bella."

"OK. If that's what you want… See you soon, lover boy!" with that she hung up.

This conversation drained me of all the strength I had. And the worst was still ahead of me…Could this day get any worse?

I started the car again and within ten minutes we were by my house. I took deep breath and opened the door. I stepped into the house and heard music playing in the living room. I smiled despite all the problems I had. Bella was probably trying to put together some choreography. She truly was an amazing woman! She was a translator in big publishing company and twice a week she worked as choreographer and singing teacher at The Youth Center. Kids loved her and she adored them. She was positively beaming every time she worked with them.

My smiled was whipped away from my face when I heard the lyrics of the song. It was "Whatcha say" by Jason Derulo.

_  
__Wha- wha- what did she say__  
__Mmmm whatcha say,__  
__Mmm that you only meant well?__  
__Well of course you did__  
__Mmmm whatcha say,__  
__Mmmm that it's all for the best?__  
__Of course it is__  
_

_I was so wrong for so long__  
__Only tryin' to please myself (myself)__  
__Girl, I was caught up in her lust__  
__When I don't really want no one else__  
__So, no I know I should of treated you better__  
__But me and you were meant to last forever___

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)__  
__To really be your man__  
__Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out__  
__I just didn't know what to do__  
__But when I become a star we'll be living so large__  
__I'll do anything for you__  
__So tell me girl___

_Mmmm whatcha say,__  
__Mmm that you only meant well?__  
__Well of course you did__  
__Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)__  
__Mmmm that it's all for the best?__  
__Of course it is__  
__Mmmm whatcha say,__  
__Mmm that you only meant well?__  
__Well of course you did__  
__Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)__  
__Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say___

_How, could I live with myself__  
__Knowing that I let our love go (love go)__  
__And ooh, when I do with one chance__  
__I just gotta let you know__  
__I know what I did wasn't clever__  
__But me and you we're meant to be together___

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)__  
__To really be your man__  
__Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out__  
__I just didn't know what to do__  
__But when I become a star we'll be living so large__  
__I'll do anything for you__  
__So tell me girl___

_Mmmm whatcha say,__  
__Mmm that you only meant well?__  
__Well of course you did__  
__Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)__  
__Mmmm that it's all for the best?__  
__Of course it is__  
__Mmmm whatcha say,__  
__Mmm that you only meant well?__  
__Well of course you did__  
__Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)__  
__Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say___

_Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)__  
__I don't want you to leave me__  
__Though you caught me cheatin'__  
__Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)__  
__I really need you in my life__  
__Cuz things ain't right, girl__  
__Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)__  
__I don't want you to leave me__  
__Though you caught me cheatin'__  
__Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)__  
__I really need you in my life__  
__Cuz things ain't right___

_Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out__  
__I just didn't know what to do__  
__But when I become a star we'll be living so large__  
__I'll do anything for you__  
__So baby watcha say!___

_Mmmm whatcha say,__  
__Mmm that you only meant well?__  
__Well of course you did__  
__Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)__  
__Mmmm that it's all for the best?__  
__Of course it is__  
__Mmmm whatcha say,__  
__Mmm that you only meant well?__  
__Well of course you did__  
__Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say) __  
__Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

I could barely breathe. This song described the way I felt. I took Bella for granted and if she ever finds out about Tanya and me she'll leave me. I hadn't realized that the song was over and Bella was walking in my direction. When she saw me standing just around the corner, she screamed.

"Edward! You scared the hell out of me!" she was holding her hand on her heart and trying to steady her breathing. "When did you come home?"

"About five minutes ago."

"What took you so long? I thought that you were just gonna look at Tanya's car and come back home. I was waiting for you in our bed…" she trailed of seductively and winked at me. My guilt was almost unbearable. My beautiful, smart wife was waiting for me while I was fucking her sister. "Edward? Are you okay?" she sounded worried. I had to put myself together and do anything what I could to not let her find out about what happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine love. Just a little tired." What a lame excuse…

"Maybe we can go to bed together…" Bella smiled at me.

"I'm really tired, Bella. I'm gonna take a shower and take a nap."

"Okay." My wife sounded confused-it was first time I denied her sex… I kissed her on the cheek and almost ran to our bathroom. I locked the door and slid down the wall. And then I started thinking again about what happened with Tanya. Despite my guilt, I had to admit that I found pleasure in it.

_What the fuck, Cullen?! You love your wife and you promised yourself you won't cheat on her ever again! _A voice screamed in my head. But will I be strong enough? I truly hoped so…

**Hi everyone! I hope you like my story and please review!!!**

**And big THANK YOU to my awesome beta THAI FLOWER and people who reviewed my story-TheSpoiltOne and vampiregurl. Thank you so much!!!**

**And please, review!**


	5. Worrying

_**Disclaimer: I don't owe those characters, Stephenie Meyer does!**_

**Everything ends**

**Chapter 4**

_BPOV_

I watched as Edward practically ran to our bathroom. I stood there confused and a little worried. What might have happened to make him act that way? Did I do something wrong?

_Stop worrying! He's probably just tired! You read too many romance novels!_ I scolded myself. I went back to the living room and started working on my choreography again. I have several classes with some kids from the local Youth Centre in a couple of days and I have to prepare some choreography for them to learn. The kids are truly amazing and it's not only because they are talented. They all had so passion in them that just watching them practicing made my heart swell with pride.

My phone rang, successfully bringing me from my thoughts. I looked at the caller ID and grimaced. I loved Edward's sister but I really didn't feel like shopping today.

"Hey Alice,"

"Hi Bella! What are your plans for this beautiful Sunday?" her perky voice made my ears hurt a little.

"I'm not going shopping, Alice." I said.

Her tinkling laugh rang through the phone. "I wasn't talking about shopping! What would you say about a dinner with the family?"

"Oh, sure. When and where?"

"Tonight, my place at six."

"Sure, we'll be there." I agreed and hung up the phone.

I thought about it for a moment. I agreed without asking Edward what he thought about it. What if he was too tired for dinner with our family? I decided that I should just go upstairs and ask what he thought about it.

I found him lying across our bed with his face buried in my pillow. He took a deep breath like he was breathing in my scent. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His bronze locks were messy and they were almost asking me to run my hand through them.

I stood by the door mesmerized. Suddenly he lifted his head and looked at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I said apologetically.

"It's okay, I wasn't sleeping."

"Good." I smiled at him. I loved looking in those gorgeous emerald green eyes. I could spend an entire day just looking in them. "Alice just called and invited us for dinner tonight at 6pm but if don't feel like meeting with them I can call and cancel it"

"No, it's fine. How much time do we have?"

"About three hours." I looked at him closely and noticed how tired he looked like. "Are you sure you up for this dinner? You don't look to good. Maybe you should just stay in bed today?" I asked concerned.

"No, I'll be fine" He smiled at me but it looked forced. I was getting more and more worried…

"Okay. Would you like to eat something? I can make lunch if you want…" I offered.

"Yeah, that'll be great."

"What do you want me to make?"

"Surprise me." He smiled my favorite crooked smile for the first time since he came home.

"I'll try." I smiled and was relieved that he wasn't mad at me for some unknown reason.

I went to the kitchen and decided to make Spaghetti Bolognaise. I knew that Edward liked it and we had a lot of good memories connected with it. I know it might sound crazy, but we were talking about food for God's sake, but we ate spaghetti when he proposed and we had a huge spaghetti fight before our first time… I smiled at my memories… I was really lucky to have husband like Edward. I knew that no matter what, we were going to be together forever.

We arrived at Alice and Jasper's place on time. I saw cars lined up on their driveway and knew that entire family was already there. I was surprised to see my sister's car as well.

"Look, Tanya is here. Alice didn't mention that she'd invited her." I mused out loud. Edward didn't say anything so I looked at him and noticed that he stiffened. "Edward, are you okay?" Maybe we should have stayed at home. I knew that he wouldn't want to worry me if he didn't feel up for this family dinner, but I should know better. I was his wife for God's sake and I should take care of him!

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache." He got out of the car and went to open my door for me. I took his hand and we walked towards the house.

Before we even got the chance to knock, the door burst open and Alice stood there bouncing up and down.

"Bella!" she shrieked. "I haven't seen you in ages!" She hugged me tightly. For someone as small as she was, Alice had a lot of strength!

"Alice, we had lunch on Friday." I laughed.

"Yeah, but I already miss you!" I smiled at her. She was like real sister to me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Tanya but we just don't get along as well as Alice and me. And we have some nasty things in our past… I forgave her everything but it made our relationship a little tense.

"I missed you too. But you know it's a little cold out here." I laughed.

"Of course." She pulled me inside. "Oh, hi big brother" she released me and hugged Edward.

"Hi, Alice." He replied but there was something off about him.

"Hi guys." Tanya appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." We both replied and Edward took my hand and squeezed it. He often did it when he was nervous, but what could make him feel this way at a family dinner?

**Hi! ;) Sorry for delay but things were pretty tough here. I know it's just a filler but things are going to be a lot more interesting in the next chapter. **

**Please, review and let me know what do you think. Should Edward sleep with Tanya again? Let me know!**

**And big thank you for my beta THAIFLOWER! She's the best!!!**

**Have a nice day and thanks for reading!**

**Magda ;)**


	6. Dinner with family

**Chapter 5**

EPOV

I looked in disbelieve at woman standing next to my sister. I couldn't believe that she actually came here. I realized now that my stupid mistake would follow me everywhere. Tanya had a smug expression on her face. I couldn't quite put my finger on what made me sleep with her. If I could only turn back time…

"Edward, are you coming?" Bella asked while tugging on my hand. I looked in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and couldn't believe I actually cheated on her. She was my life and I couldn't even think about being without her. She was my air, my sun, my everything and I took her for granted. I promised myself I would never do that again.

"Of course, love." I squeezed her hand and followed her to the living room. Our entire family was already there. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch talking quietly to each other. Rosalie, Emmett and their son Jason were playing on the floor near the fire place. This kid was only 3 years old but he had all of us wrapped around his little finger. Jasper was sitting on the loveseat and Alice sat on his lap smiling at her husband. The only available seat was other couch. We walked there and sat hand in hand. I smiled at Bella and she beamed back at me, but my smile quickly fell from my face when Tanya sat at my other side, too close for my liking. I stiffened and Bella looked at me quizzically.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm positive." I forced a smile.

My wife turned to Alice. "So what do we owe this pleasure of this invitation?" she smiled her beautiful smile which made her almost glow. She loved my sister so much and it made my heart swell with happiness.

When you introduce your beloved one to your family, you're worried how they would react, if they would get along. I didn't have to worry about such thing, because my sister and my wife were best friends for a year, before I met Bella. She came to Forks with her sister Tanya. They were living in Alaska, but after their parents died in a car crash they came here to live with their aunt. Bella used to say that everything happened for a reason. If her parents hadn't died, she wouldn't come here and we would never met.

"Well, I haven't seen you in ages!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, we went shopping a few days ago." Bella laughed. Her bell-like laughter rang in the room. It was one of the most beautiful sounds on Earth. Everyone laughed along with her. I couldn't help but laugh as well, but I stiffened when I felt Tanya's hand on my tight. I looked up at her and she smirked and removed her hand. My good mood immediately disappeared, because she acted like there was still something going on between the two of us.

"I know, but I've missed you already!" Alice chirped. "Besides, not all of us went shopping, so I thought it'll be a great idea to arrange this meeting, and I found great recipe I wanted to try. I hope you'll all like it."

"Darling, of course we'll love it. Everything you do is prefect." Jasper said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Dude, can you cut the sweetness? It's making me sick!" Emmett exclaimed in his booming voice. Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow Rosie! What was that for?" he whined.

"You know what, Emmett McCarty! You should just sometimes be as sweet as Jasper or Edward…"

"Babe, you know that you like my caveman personality. Especially when I…"

"Emmett!" Bella cut him off. "I really don't want to know what you're doing in your bedroom. You're my cousin for God's sake!"

Everyone laughed and it felt so good to be with my family. I would be even happier if Tanya wasn't sitting next to me and touching my tight every chance she got.

We went to the dinning room next and enjoyed our meal. We were eating when Alice asked me to bring more wine from the basement. I was just about to head back upstairs when I felt hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Tanya leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Eddie" she purred in her sexy voice.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I might help you with choosing the wine." She came closer to me. I tried to increase the distance between us, but she kept coming closer.

"What do you want?" I said in a stern voice. I felt brick wall behind my back. Tanya put her hands on my chest and whispered in my ear.

"You know exactly what I want. And don't pretend you didn't like what we did." With that she kissed me with all the passion she could muster. At first I was trying to push her away, but than she ran her tongue against my bottom lip and I lost it once again. I was just a weak man in the strong hands of this vixen after all.

"What the hell is going on here?!" We broke apart and I looked in panic only to see furious looking Jasper standing by the door.

"Jasper, it's not what it looks like." I said in a frighten voice.

"It's not what it looks like? So tell me what it is because for me it looked like you were shoving your tongue down your sister-in-law's throat." I have never seen this angry Jasper. He moved closer to me and I instinctively tried to pull away, but there was wall behind my back.

"Jazzie, calm down or everybody's going to hear us." Tanya purred trying to move closer to him. I can't believe that after what Jasper saw she still tried to use her charm to seduce him. His face turned bright red and he looked like he was ready to rip her head off.

"Tanya, if I were you, I would shut the fuck up!" he seethed. She backed away and Jasper turned his gaze to me once again. "Give me one good reason why shouldn't I just go upstairs and tell Bella about what I just saw." His cold gaze bored into me and I shivered involuntarily.

"Jasper, I love Bella. She's my life and I regret what just happened. Please, don't tell her about it! It'll hurt her!" I begged him.

He laughed but there wasn't any trace of humor in it. "You love her?! You sure as hell know how to show it!"

"Jasper, please." I begged once again. I would do everything to stop him and protect my sweet wife from this whole mess.

"What do you expect me to do? Keep your secret and lie to Bella and Alice?" he asked incredulously.

"Please, don't say anything. I swear it won't happen again."

Jasper looked at me pondering what to do. "Okay, but I expect you to tell Bella yourself!"

"You know I can't do that. She'll be devastated! I can't hurt her like that!" The thought of my precious angel crying because of my mistakes made my heart hurt.

Jasper looked me in the eyes trying to find an answer to whatever question he had. Finally he said "Fine. But if you do it again I won't hesitate to tell Bella!" he warned me.

"Thanks, Jasper." I let out a breath I haven't realize I was holding.

"What are you doing here?" Alice appeared in the doorway and looked at us questioningly.

"Sorry, Alice" I apologized. "We just couldn't decide which wine to choose."

"Oh Edward. I knew I should have just sent Jasper. Honey, can you pick whatever you want?"

"Sure, Darling." Jasper smiled at my sister and took two bottles of wine. "Come on, guys. I'm sure everyone is waiting." He said looking at me. He had to make sure Tanya and I wouldn't be left alone.

I walked before him and sat near Bella. She took my hand immediately, moved closer to me and looked at me with so much love that I thought I would die from the pain and guilt I was feeling. I promised myself once again that I would do everything in my power to never hurt the most precious thing in my life, my Bella.

**Hi! So? What do you think? Did Jasper do the right thing? Do you hate Tanya as much as I do? Let me know and review! I'll answer the everyone of you! ;)**

**And if you don't like my story, I understand. But I'd be really grateful if you tell me why and not just be cruel for me.**

**Big thank you to the best beta THAI FLOWER. Read her stories, 'cause they are worth it.**

**See you next time ;)**

**Magda ;)**


	7. Decision

**Everything ends**

**Chapter 6**

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters...**_

**11 months later**

_EPOV_

It's been eleven months since I made the biggest mistake in my life, almost a year... During this time the world had changed over and over again; the leaves changed colour and fell from the trees, snow covered ground and disappeared, the first flowers broke through thick ground and bloomed, and I still couldn't bring myself to tell Bella what I had done. I felt like a coward. She deserved better than that but I, being the most selfish man on Earth, couldn't live without her and I knew she'd never forgive me for something like that.

I was spending as much time with my precious wife as I could and I couldn't be happier if it wasn't for Tanya and the memory of what we did. The thought of cheating on Bella with her sister was following me like my shadow. I couldn't believe I was so weak and did such a thing. To make it worse, Tanya constantly tried to seduce me. She was unstoppable like a tidal wave. I tried to explain her that it was a huge mistake. A mistake I wasn't planning on repeating. She was sure it was just a game and I wanted to fuck her every day on every available surface but I stood my ground and avoided her as much as I could.

Unfortunately Bella felt the need to spend with some quality time with her. Since they were orphans and Tanya was single, she thought that she can't just abandon her sister and invited her to our place as much as possible. And Tanya was becoming bolder with every visit.

Bella wasn't as happy as she was a year ago. My guilt made me distant and I know my wife noticed. I saw how she looked at me when she thought I wasn't paying attention. At the beginning she used to ask me what was wrong and assured me that I could trust her and tell her everything, but I just couldn't tell her this. That would destroy her and break her heart. She was too good and didn't deserve it.

After three months, Bella started to have nightmares. I loved that she spoke in her dreams but during those bad dreams I wished she didn't. She cried a lot during her nightmares and begged me not to leave her; it broke my heart even more.

Jasper was watching me very closely trying to catch any signals that I might have an affair with Tanya. He was trying to persuade me to tell Bella about this kiss in the basement. He used to say "It was just a kiss. Bella loves you, she'll understand and forgive you" but after a couple of months he stopped and was giving me dirty looks every time he saw me. Just a kiss... Little did he know…

But it's been eleven long as hell months and I decided that I can't live like this any longer. I loved Bella and the longer I waited with telling her the truth the more she would be hurt. I could only hope that she would forgive me someday, because I couldn't imagine my life without her. She was my only reason to wake up in the morning. She was my sunshine on cloudy days. She was my everything.

I thought about how I would do it. Our anniversary was only a couple of days away. I had to do it before this day. I couldn't wait any longer. Once I made up my mind, I didn't see the point of postponing it.

The sound of phone tore me away from my thoughts. I walked away from the window I was looking through and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Edward. It's Kate." she was one of the nurses from the hospital I was working at.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" I was confused why she would call me. It was my day off after all. Maybe one of the doctors got sick or something?

"I want you to promise me you'll stay calm, because we have everything under control." she gave me a cryptic answer.

"Okay, now you made me worried! What's going on?!" I demanded. I started to have really bad feelings.

"Bella's been in an accident." her words were like a million of needles pounded in my heart. My saving grace injured and I was thinking about hurting her even more. "But everything's fine. Her life isn't in danger." Kate continued.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I whispered and hung up. I was already in my car pulling away from our driveway. As soon as I hit the highway I picked up the speed and reached the hospital in record time. I ran through the front door where I saw Kate waiting for me.

"Where is she?" I demanded. "How bad are her injuries? How did this happen?"

"Edward, calm down." Kate soothed. "Like I said, we have everything under control. She was hit by drunk driver but she was driving slowly so she got a chance to turn right and minimize the impact. Your father is with her in exam room two. She'll be fine." I didn't hear the rest, because I was already running to my love. I opened the door and saw her lying on the bed with bandage on her head and cast on her left hand. She was looking extremely pale, but when she saw me standing in the doorway, her whole face lit up with a smile.

"Bella" I let out a breath I didn't realize I've been holding. "I was so scared! Are you okay?" I ran to my wife and kissed her like there's no tomorrow. I pulled away and looked her over once again. I turned to my father. "What are her injuries, Dad?"

"She has broken leg and concussion. She was unconscious when the ambulance got there, so we had a MRI and we're running some tests, but I think she'll be fine." Carlisle assured me and smiled at his daughter-in-law.

"Thank God" I breathed. "And how are you feeling, Love? Are you in pain?" I was still panicking even though my father assured me that everything was under control.

"I'm fine, Edward. Really. I was just scared when I saw this guy driving straight at me. And you know I can't stand the smell of blood, that's why I passed out. You don't have to worry." She smiled at me this breath taking smile and turned to my dad. "Carlisle, when can I go home?"

He was thinking for a moment. 'I guess you can go now, but only because I know how you hate hospitals and that you'll feel better at home. But you need to take it easy-stay in bed for a few days and I think that you, Edward, should take a few days off from work and take care of Bella."

I must be the worst husband ever if my father felt the need to remind me about my duties to my wife. But I responded calmly.

"Of course. I'm going to the administrator to ask for two weeks off." I said. I leaned and kissed Bella once again before turning away and leaving exam room to take care of paperwork.

Three hours later I was carrying Bella into our home. I laid her on our bed and looked at her once again. I was so close to losing her forever. And she had no idea about what I did with Tanya and why I was acting the way I did for the past eleven months. I knew it wasn't the right moment to tell her the truth but I couldn't wait any longer. I knew it was selfish but I realized that you never know what can happen in your life so you have to act like every day is like your last. So I had to tell her and pray to God she would find it in herself to forgive me. I looked at her lying on our bed, smiling at me. I was about to break her heart but I was past the point of no return.

I walked to her and kissed her with everything that was in me afraid that it's our last kiss. After we were both left breathless I leaned back, looked in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and said "Bella, I need to tell you something..."

**Hi ;) Sorry it took me so long, but things were pretty hectic here... I had a couple of exams, got flu and got in a fight with my friend-all in those past couple of weeks...**

**Anyway, I feel like I need to explain to you why I skipped those 11 months. The events that'll take place in the next chapters inspired this story and the previous chapters were only to let you better understand what'll happen next.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Please, review and let me know what you think about my story so far.**

**Big thank you to my awesome beta THAI FLOWER. If it wasn't for her, you'd never understand what I wanted to say.**

**And big thank you to my friend Iva-if it wasn't for your support I would never have published this story. Thanks for being there for me. And thank you, Aga for being as obsessed with Twilight as I am. It makes things so much easier. Dzięki ;)**

**See you soon (I hope ;))**

**Magda ;)**


	8. Everything ends

**Everything ****Ends **

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ow**__**ns all the characters. Unfortunately… **_

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

"Bella, I need to tell you something..." Edward's voice sounded strained and I instantly got worried. I knew my husband all too well and I was sure it was something serious. He took my face in his hands and looked intently into my eyes. I saw indescribable desperation in his emerald green orbs and my heart ached at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Edward, you know you can tell me anything? I'm your wife and you have to trust me." I almost begged him; I was beyond the point of caring if I was degrading myself.

"Love, you need to know that I love you more than anything in this world combined. You are my life-my past, my present and hopefully my future," he said, looking me in the eyes with sincerity.

"You're scaring me. Just tell me, please..."

"Bella, I-" he was cut off by knocking on the front door. He looked defeated but stood up and went to open the door.

I heard my pixie-like sister-in-law "Where's Bella. Is she okay? Why haven't you called me? You're my brother and she is my best friend and dad was the one who told me!" I swear she said all of this without taking a breath.

"Alice, calm down." Edward said with a sigh. "Bella is in the living room if you-" he didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, because Alice was already in the living room giving me a bear hug, one that could rival Emmett's.

"Bella! I was so worried! I've had this strange feeling the entire morning and I couldn't work out what was going to happen." She was on the verge of tears.

"Alice, calm down. I'm fine, really… I only have a broken leg and Carlisle is running some blood tests in the hospital because I was unconscious. But other than that I'm perfectly fine. Really, it's nothing! You know that with how clumsy I am, I have had worse." I tried to lighten the mood but looking at Alice and Edward I knew my efforts were in vain.

"But how did this happen?" my sister-in-law asked.

"I was trying to get to the Center for my classes with the kids. I was two blocks away when I saw this guy driving straight at me so I turned right. But he still hit me. Glass from the window cut my arm and head. When I smelled my blood, I passed out. Now, I'm in my living room with you and I want you both stop to look at me like I'm a porcelain doll about to break. I'm fine!" I repeated.

Alice looked me in the eyes and after about two minute of silence she exhaled and smiled at me. "I guess, you're right… But maybe you should sleep a little? It was a hard day for you…" she suggested.

I thought about it for a second and in fact I was a little tired. "Okay, but I'm staying here. I want to be close to every major room in the house." I said stubbornly.

"Bella…" Edward sighed. It was the first time he spoke since Alice came and it reminded me of our interrupted conversation. "Why can't you stay in our bedroom? There's a TV, the bathroom is next door and our bed is much more comfortable than this couch." He tried to persuade me.

"But the kitchen is here!" I argued.

"I can bring you food upstairs." He insisted.

"Edward, I'm going be staying in our room for a couple of weeks, so I want to stay here this afternoon, in our living rom. And don't you try to convince me otherwise because it's pointless." I lifted my chin up and dared him to say anything more about it.

"Okay…" he agreed reluctantly. I made myself comfortable on the couch and Edward covered me with thick blanket. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Sleep well, love. You need it."

I smiled at him and closed my eyes. Things had started to work out between us and I couldn't be happier about it. I heard Alice saying that she'd stop by in the evening and I fell asleep.

I was awoken by frantic whispers. At first I was confused as to where I was and who was talking but after about a minute the events of the day come back to me and I knew why I was lying on my couch. The voices grew louder and I could easily recognize my sister and husband talking in the dining room right next to the living room.

"Tanya, stop it!" Edward was seething and I couldn't understand what my sister might do to make him act like that.

"So you're not going to say anything to Bella?" she asked in disbelieve.

_What the hell are they talking about? _I was confused and I had this strange feeling in my guts that made me slightly nauseous.

"I tried to today but Alice showed up…" I could imagine him running his fingers through his hair like he used to do every time he was aggravated.

_So Tanya knows what Edward wanted to tell me? Why did he tell her instead of me? They never were close. God, when we met Edward couldn't stand her!_

"Maybe that's for the best." Tanya purred in her sexy voice.

_WHAT THE HELL__? _I was about to let them know that I awake and asked my sister what's wrong with her and why the fuck is she flirting with my husband. But the words that came from Edward's mouth froze me.

"No, it's not Tanya! I have to tell her! I can't live like this anymore! She needs to know what I did. What we did!" I was confused and I was repeating Edward's words in my head again and again trying to understand what did he mean? But it wasn't necessary… Tanya made everything clear.

"So, you're going to tell Bella that you cheated on her with me?" I didn't hear the rest of what she said. That one sentence made my heart stop. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"…_you cheated on her with me…" _those six words kept ringing in my head. I couldn't hear, I could barely see through my tears. I didn't know how to react but I knew one thing - I needed to get away from here as soon as possible. With the cast on my leg it was impossible without alerting them about my presence. I quickly snatched my phone from under the pillow and send a text to the only person I could think of.

_**Alice, please come to my place asap. I need you. Bella**_

I didn't have to wait for reply for a long. After ten seconds or so my phone vibrated in my palm. I quickly read the text.

_**I was already on my way to you. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Alice**_

I closed my eyes tightly and kept telling myself that Alice will be here soon and she'll take me away from two people who hurt me the most. I never expected something like this to happen between them… What did I do to push Edward right into my sister's bed? Wasn't I enough for him? Was he bored? Why? The tears I tried to hold back streamed down my cheeks. I hid my face in the pillow as much as possible and prayed that Alice would come here very soon.

Right on clue, the doorbell rang and I heard the door being to open.

"Where's Bella? What happened?" Alice's frantic voice sounded from the hall.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused. "She's still sleeping on the couch-" before he could finish the sentence, Alice came running to the living room.

As soon as she saw my tear streaked face, she came to my side and pulled me in a hug.

"What happened sweetie?" Alice asked worried.

I just shook my head and mumbled in her shoulder "Just, please, take me away from here…" I felt fresh tears soaking her shirt.

I jumped when I heard Edward's frantic voice. "What happened, love? Are you in pain? Do you want me to call dad?" He tried to push the hair out of my face but I pushed him away. When I looked at him, he seemed confused and hurt. But in that moment I couldn't care less. He cheated on me with my sister! He broke my heart and destroyed my life!

"Bella?" he asked unsure.

I ignored him and looked at Alice who also wore a confused expression. "Can you take me away from here?" I sounded like a lost child. And that's pretty much how I felt.

"What? Why?" Edward's panicked voice rose an octave.

"I heard you… And Tanya…" I whispered and my voice quivered. I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Honey, let me explain-" he tried but I cut him off.

"You slept with my sister!" I screeched. I heard Alice gasp. "There's nothing to explain…"

"You slept with Tanya?" Alice's angry voice echoed in the living room. She didn't wait for his answer. She stood up and punched him in the jaw. Then, without a word, she grabbed my crutches, put on my shoe, helped me up from the couch and led me to her car.

I heard Edward calling my name and asking me to listen to him but I couldn't. I couldn't look at the man who broke me beyond repair. Alice helped me sit in her car and drove down the street in the direction of her and Jasper's house. I looked at my house once again.

I saw Edward standing in the doorway with a heartbreaking expression on his face. I watched as he became smaller as we drove away and a sob escaped my lips. I knew that everything good in my life had ended. The realization of that made me shake like a leaf. _Everything ended…_

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update but things were pretty hectic here. I had exams and I had to study. Then my sister gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and I guess I got caught up in this situation… And I'm gonna be her godmother! **** I just had to say it ;)**

**Anyway, thank you so much for your support! I received more words of support and encouragement that I could ever hope for. THANK YOU!**

**And what do you think about this chapter? I'm sure you expected Edward to tell Bella by himself but I thought that this way it'll be more dramatic. Do you like it? What do you think will happen next? Let me know! REVIEW! ;) Please ;)**

**And thank you, THAI FLOWER! This story wouldn't be the same without your help ;)**

**Thanks for reading this chapter :)**

**Have a nice day,**

**Magda ;)**


	9. Mysterious guy

**Everything ends**

**Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters, I own the plot…_

**Unknown POV**

I was sipping my whisky in a booth and thinking about my precious Bella, about her big brown doe eyes, the way she smiles and her silky mahogany hair...

My musing was cut off by vibration from my phone. I took it out of my pocket and saw that I had a new text:

**It's done. Tanya**

I smiled to myself, gulped the rest of the drink and left the bar...

**Hi ;) I know it's short but I couldn't put it in previous chapter…**

**Guess who's this mysterious guy? ;) He'll bring a lot of drama to this story…**

**Let me know what do you think about it. REVIEW!**

**Thanks, THAI FLOWER for your help ;)**

**And thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. Your support means a lot to me ;)**

**Have a nice day,**

**Magda ;)**


	10. Blessing in the middle of hell

**Everything ends**

**Chap****ter**** 9**

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters… **_

BPOV

I was sitting in the passenger's seat of Alice's Porsche looking outside the window with tears silently falling from my eyes… My mind was trying to protect itself from the pain and I shut down all my senses. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel the texture of the leather seat underneath my palms… I was numb and I wanted to stay this way forever.

Next thing I knew I was lying in a bed in Alice's guest room. She was sitting on its edge and looking at me with worried eyes. I tried to sit up but she put her small hands around me and hugged me for dear life.

"Oh, Bella!" She sobbed. "I was so scared! You didn't move or say a word in the last two hours! Jasper had to carry you inside! I don't want to lose you…"

I moved back from her grasp and just stared at her. I tried to comprehend what she just told me… Finally, I understood. "I'm sorry, Ali." My voice was void of all emotions and it didn't sound like mine at all. "It was just too much I guess…"

"I know…" she whispered. "But I called dad anyway, so he could check on you and maybe kick my brother's ass. He should be here soon."

When Alice mentioned Edward I could almost feel my heart breaking even more and I started sobbing and shaking again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Shh, please, calm down." Alice was talking in a small, scared voice.

But I couldn't put myself together. Tanya's word kept ringing in my head.

"…_you cheated on her with me…"_

"Why, Ali? Why did he do this to me? Was I such a bad wife? Wasn't I enough?" pain-laced words kept coming from my mouth and I couldn't stop them. I wanted to know what I did to deserve what I got. But Alice wasn't the one who knew the answers. Edward was but I wasn't ready to talk to him.

"No, of course not!" Alice exclaimed. "You're the best person I know and Edward is stupid if he hasn't seen it!" She was about to say something more but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Alice was about to stand up and open it but I caught her hand. When she looked at me questioningly I whispered,

"Don't leave me." I just had to have someone I loved near me right now. Alice smiled sadly and said to whoever it was to,

"Come in."

Jasper poked his head into the room and looked at me with a sad smile. He was always like a brother to me and I knew that he hated seeing me suffer like that.

"I came to make sure that Bella was alright." He looked at me with so much worry in his eyes that it made my eyes water even more.

"She'll be fine," Alice said and gave Jasper a nod to let him know that he should leave as alone. She pulled me in her arms again and held me until Jasper knocked again.

"Carlisle is here. Do you want him to come in?" He looked unsure as what to do.

Alice looked at me to make sure that I was ready to face Carlisle. I knew it would be hard because he had to find out. He had to find out that his golden boy cheated on his wife, on a woman Carlisle considered a daughter.

"Yes, let's get this over with…"

Jasper left the room and seconds later the man I considered my father walked in. He took in my expression and rushed to my side.

"Bella, honey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Carlisle looked at me with worry in his golden eyes.

"I'm fine, dad." I tried to sound as convincing as possible but I guess I didn't succeed because when I looked at him again, tears started streaming down my face and I started sobbing uncontrollably. I threw my arms around Carlisle I hugged him with all my strength. "Dad… He… And Tanya... It hurts…" I stammered unable to form a coherent sentence.

Dad held me tight. "Bella, you need to calm down for me, okay?" He looked at Alice. "Ali, what happened?"

"Edward slept with Tanya." My best friend and sister-in-law said. Hearing her say it made me cry even harder. I was shaking and could barely breathe.

"Alice, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Carlisle asked.

Alice looked at me unsure of what to do but I nodded my head to let her know I'd be fine with Carlisle.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." And with that she stood up from bed and headed to the door.

"Alice," Carlisle called after her. "Your mom is there with Jasper. Can you tell her what happened?"

"Sure, dad." With that she left us alone.

"Bella, I know that this is possibly the worst moment possible to tell you this but I got back the results from your blood test…" I looked at him dumbfounded. What might be so important about my blood results that he had to tell me about it right now? Am I dying? Carlisle continued, oblivious to my internal musings.

"You're pregnant."

I looked at him like he had two heads. _Pregnant_… I was carrying Edward's baby… I put my hand on my still flat stomach.

_It's just you and me, baby…_

**Hi! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I have a really busy summer. I'll try to update ASAP, but I'm afraid the chapters will be short…**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed previous chapter. Your support means a lot to me!**

**Thanks to all of you who read this chapter? What do you think about it? Please, review!**

**And thank THAI FLOWER for being the best beta ever! ;)**

**Reviews are like sunshine on this rainy day ;) Give me some ;)**

**Magda**


End file.
